Good Things Come to Those Who Wait
by Luster Tolasi
Summary: With high school done and out of the way I'm finally able to start my journey as a senior trainer. While being an adult gives me a greater deal of freedom, not everyone can appreciate someone who didn't start out eight years ago.
1. Chapter 1

Being given some time to think on my ride to Littleroot, I chuckled at the thought that I live in a world where most soon-to-be ten-year-olds greatest dream was to pass their Rookie Trainer's License test to be allowed to handle a certifiably dangerous creature to nurture, bond with, and pit against others of its kind in wonton destruction for glory and fame.

I could only shake my head with a small smile. I was one of the few who chose to stay in school instead. Sure, it was a less exciting route to take, and most of the friends I made had left for their journeys, however there were some nice perks to those who could wait to travel the country.

The savings account my parents set up a little before my birth has had another eight years to accumulate savings and interest and will allow me to start off my journey more comfortably. I'm not required to participate in a government sanctioned league, be it through gyms or contests. I was free to simply roam as long as I could cover my expenses. I could practically taste the freedom and I was on my way to make it official.

The bike ride from my hometown of Rustboro to Littleroot was lengthy but gave me plenty of time to work out what little anxiety I had. I wasn't worried about having missed any information in my schooling. I was worried about my lack of personal experience. There was only so much you could learn from textbooks when it came to traveling the country with a pokemon. Even then, that's not mentioning all the different behaviors they can have or if you can even win them over in the first place. Oh, I hope my starter likes me...

Well, I'll get to that road when I get there. I'd know for sure in the next couple roads as I began to approach the city limits of Littleroot. The town sign greeting me had an odd phrase. What did it mean to have a town that couldn't be shaded any hue? I shrugged and rode past it. Having never been here myself, I only had secondhand information on the town's size. Compared to Rustboro City, Littleroot Town was but a small village. The tallest buildings I could see were two-story old-fashioned houses. Honestly, I was a little envious. Everyone here had a home with a front and backyard, some of which seemed to have small gardens or fruit orchards behind their quaint abodes. There wasn't any hustle or bustle to speak of. Even as I took in the sights leisurely riding through town I would get a small wave from the residents currently outside. The midday, weekend sun was being taken full advantage of by children. Some even had a small pet pokemon running around with them.

Before I knew it I had found my way into what appeared to be their commercial district. I was hoping I'd come across a mart of some kind. I needed to pick up a small something to make a good first impression on my starter. If there was one thing I'd learned, it was that first impressions weren't limited to human beings. Considering most pokemon had a decent level of sentience to them it came as no surprise to me to discover.

I parked my bike outside what appeared to be the town's market and headed inside, a small chimecho-shaped bell announcing my entry. I could see a couple women and an older gentleman with baskets in hand browsing throughout the store. I grabbed one for my own near the door and returned the small wave given by the clerk on duty. I was surprised at the selection of berries they had. The people around here must have really appreciated their produce. I grabbed several cheri, chesto, pecha, rawst and aspear berries to vary the flavors and a couple oran for if all else failed. Due to how many oran went into potion production they were a little pricey.

I walked back up to the front and placed the basket on the counter in front of the clerk so she could total up my purchase. She appeared to be a low twenty-something brunette and not bad on the eyes at all. A little shorter than most but coming from someone of my stature it wasn't a very fair opinion. Seventy-four inches put me slightly above the average person. She finished punching in the numbers on the register and looked up at me with a smile.

"Will that be all for you today, sir?" Hearing sir directed at me was going to take some getting used to. I replied scratching the back of my head.

"It will be if it's enough to make a good impression."

"Oh? If you don't mind me asking, who are you trying to impress?"

"Heh, if you can believe it, they're for my starter. I'm hoping the old adage of 'the way to the heart is through the stomach' is true."

She looked at me searchingly and slightly confused. "Well, you're obviously not ten." I caught the unasked question.

"Eighteen. I'm one of the ones to complete my full tour of duty in the book war before taking my vacation. As much as a vacation walking around here can be."

She chuckled as she handed me my bag of berries. "I have to respect your patience. It doesn't look like you lost any limbs either." It was then when the older gentleman I saw earlier walked up in line behind me and joined the conversation.

"I wish more kids these days would take the route you did. They should be grateful for the advances in technology we've had since my childhood. Forty years ago you had to wait until you were twenty-one to have anything past a pet-grade pokemon. There's just something wrong about preteens roaming the countryside unattended. They're not mature enough." I could only smile at laugh at that.

"I would've been one of those immature roamers if my parents hadn't refused to let me go. I wasn't very happy about it, but I've come to appreciate how much it's prepared me for what's to come." I glanced at my poketch to check the time. Graduating was worth it if only for the presents. "Ouch, I spent too much time sightseeing, I have to hurry if I'm making my appointment." I pulled the debit card out of my wallet and swiped it to pay for the berries. "Could either of you share directions to the lab?"

She pointed south. "Take the main street here down towards the sea. It'll be the largest building around here on the left. You can't miss it."

I nodded and smiled before turning for the door. "Thanks. You two have a good day."

She waved goodbye. "I hope things go well for you!"

The gentleman left some parting advice. "Take it easy and look out for the youngsters."

Hearing the door's bell ring behind me, I set the bag of berries into the small carrying case I had on the back of my bicycle to free up my hands and headed further down the road past the small stores. It wasn't long before I had reached the end of their 'downtown' and into another small residential section. A couple minutes more riding took me to the front of what had to be Professor Birch's lab. It was the only industrial looking building I'd seen so far in town. With three floors the length of a few of the houses nearby and it being mostly covered in panes of glass, I had to agree when she said I couldn't miss it.

I parked my bike at the rack they had outside and grabbed the bag out of the trunk. I walked through the automatic double doors and had a look at the lobby. The front reception area was by no means large, but was spacious enough for a few chairs and a table for visitors who were waiting. The walls had a couple posters of local events and basic information regarding the league and contest series. All in all it looked like a doctor's office. Well, when I thought about it, it actually was.

I finally took notice of the only other visitor, a young boy I couldn't place the age to. Couldn't be older than thirteen judging by the looks of him as he was rather scrawny and small-statured with uncontrolled blonde hair and blue-green eyes. Realizing I was standing there aimlessly, I gave him a sheepish wave and walked up to the receptionist's counter. What I could assume was one of the lab assistants looked up from the computer he was at behind the counter to turn to me.

"Hi, how can I help you?"

"Hi, I have an appointment to get my starter. Jason Alejandro."

"Sorry, could you spell your last name? That's not one I've heard before."

I did so for him and explained. "It's probably because my parents came here from Sevii."

"Ah, I guess that would explain your tan too. Alright, if you'd have a seat the professor will be out in just a minute."

I nodded my agreement and took a seat in one of the chairs next to the kid, laying my bag in the seat beside me and giving off a sigh. Only a few minutes away from the moment of truth. Keep it together Jason.

"So what'cha seeing the professor for?"

I blinked my eyes open and took a second to register the question. Ah, that was the kid talking to me.

"Sorry about that. I tend to get lost in my thoughts. I'm here for my starter actually." He gaped and looked at me in surprise.

"You mean you haven't even left on your journey yet?!" Lucky me, he had to turn out to be a loud one. Not that I had anything against the younger generation, but I had a feeling I was going to get this reaction a lot and it was going to get old fast.

"Nope, this will be my first day. Well, half-day at least. I graduated out of school in Rustboro last week."

"Wow, that must've sucked." He said it so innocently I had to cover a laugh.

"It wasn't as bad as you think. How about you? What are you here for?" He folded his arms with a pout.

"Paperwork. Mom paid for a cab from Mauville to get me here for my monthly check-in. I was almost ready to try for the badge too! I don't want to have to wait another week!"

"The paperwork couldn't possibly take a week to verify. What's keeping you here?"

"Mom. She keeps me home to make sure I'm ready to go back out. I've had to do this twice already. I can take care of myself now."

"You know she's only worried about you. Be glad that she is, you have all the time in the world." I saw the side door open up and Professor Birch peek his head out. "Jason?" His eyes looked over the both of us before locking onto mine. He gave me a smile. "Come on back. Are you ready for your first step?"

I took a deep breath and let it out before standing up and walking over with a small grin. "As ready as I'll ever be."

He waved his hand off to the side. "Bah, don't worry, you'll do fine." I followed him through the door but looked back for just a second.

"Don't let the papers get to you. Believe me, there will always be more."

I turned back to follow Birch down a fairly long hallway with multiple doors. I guessed that the rooms were for office work of some sort. It seemed like the laboratories were on a floor above us because we headed to the elevator at the end of the hall. I entered and stood at his side as he pressed the button for the third floor. As the doors slid shut he started to address me.

"We don't get too many these days that start out as a senior. I don't know of any rookie who would willingly hold themselves back. Don't get me wrong, it's much easier to handle this way, but what kept you from coming here earlier?"

I chuckled and looked at him. "Parents. Well, they were the reason up until I was fourteen. They were willing to let me go out as a junior with the few in my class that were going but honestly I didn't mind being in school by that point. I didn't feel I was missing much because we had a pet skitty, the terror that she is regardless."

He laughed back at me. "They usually are, let me tell you. Well, I suppose you became a little more grateful to your parents once you figured out the couple perks you get for holding out that long and passing your finals."

The ping for the third floor sounded as we walked out into its hallway and took a turn down another. The sun lightly shone through the windows and glistened off the several sets of double metal doors on the other side of the hallway.

"It was a welcome incentive. I don't understand why it isn't made common knowledge to grade school students though. It seems like it would keep kids in school and learning earlier." I finished as we stopped at the second room. He slid the key-card hanging off of his neck through a scanner near the door. The beeped and lit up green as the doors automatically opened. I was greeted with a small chamber and another set of these doors. It wasn't what I expected to see. The confusion must have shown because he answered my thought.

"Safety precaution to prevent pokemon from escaping. Even if they slip through the first door the second one won't open until the first is closed. Gives us a chance to get a hold of them again."

We walked into the chamber and the doors closed shut behind us. Once again sliding his card through a scanner, the second pair of doors opened into what looked like a play room. This also wasn't what I expected to see. This wasn't much of a stereotypical laboratory.

"As for your earlier statement, it's not common knowledge because on average for the ones who found out early it actually caused them to focus less on the academics. The younger ones would try to coast through their classes thinking they reaped an easy reward at the end. You also didn't get to know until now that your full choice of a starter here is based on your overall marks. Don't want to cause any potential jealousy and the reason the majority of people don't know this is because it's only told to straight-through seniors." It seemed like such obvious protocol, but it still shocked me.

"So all that studying was worth it!"

He let out a hearty chuckle at my joy. "We'll know for sure once I pull up your transcripts. Why don't you have a little meet and greet here while I go in the back and grab the paperwork?" He patted my shoulder and headed into what appeared to be the office for this room.

With my attention now turned towards the room, I was impressed at the variety. There was an aide running a a small, scruffy wolf-like dog through a small obstacle course. A bipedal green gecko was working out on a miniature punching bag. A pair of blue-feathered, white-chested, redheaded birds were perched on a shelf near the ceiling watching over the room's antics. A small blue pokemon with a lily pad growing from its back floated lazily in an artificial pond. A pair of foot-long yellow mice, one with red markings and a red plus shaped tail and the other with blue markings and a flat blue bar for a tail, were scampering around the room trying to shock each other. An errant bolt of theirs made the lights flicker for a second. A brown sloth and sandy colored, brick patterned shrew were in the corner curled up on pillows sleeping. A poochyena, treecko, taillow, lotad, plusle, minun, slakoth, or sandshrew could all be good potential choices. Well, maybe not the slakoth knowing their sleeping habits.

A sudden bang had me jump and look over my shoulder. I had been curious where the other two rookie starters were. Their escalating fight answered that question. The small orange and yellow-feathered chick, a torchic, and a small, blue, quadrupedal fish-like pokemon with thick, orange, whisker-like flaps for cheeks, a mudkip, were butting heads and growling at each other. Just as I was about to get the professor to ask if this was a problem, a flash of white light blinked next to the two. The tiny creature that appeared left me speechless.

I had never seen any of its evolution line in person. The only known group of them was a clan hidden in the forests of Route 102 and even then sightings were few and far between. There was no mistaking the mop of green hair, red horn-like protrusions on the front and back of its head, and pillow-like white dress. I couldn't believe I was able to see a ralts on my first day! I heard footsteps and turned to see the professor walking back next to me, papers in hand, shaking his head.

"I swear every day we go through this and I doubt it will change until one of them is adopted out."

I turned to face him, unable to hide the expression of awe still on my face and my hand pointing. "You have a ralts!"

"Hmm? Oh, Clara? Yeah, she's been here nearly a year. She's our intermediary for squabbles like this. She might not seem it at first but if you get her riled she's pretty scary. Those two are the only ones who really get her to that point though. It's even worse when she's woken up from it." He slightly shuddered.

"A year? How has nobody jumped at the chance to train her? They're one of the best yet rarest companions on this entire continent! People would kill for one of them!"

"You said it. That's exactly why no one has been allowed to adopt her yet. There hasn't been a single person qualified to be her trainer. Too many trainers don't see something to nurture when they see a ralts. They see a ticket to status and the greed they feel puts up the ralts' defenses. Despite all the new trainers I've had in this room, she has yet to have warmed up to one."

"Wow, that's... kind of sad, knowing how many people could have accidentally mistreated her."

He grunted in acknowledgment as the fight came to an end with a heated glare from the tiny psychic type that caused the two to back away from her slowly in opposite directions. "Another victory on her part. Well, lets get our little interview over and then you can choose your partner." He motioned me over to a small table on the side of the room. I pulled out and sat in one of the chairs and set my bag down behind me.

"So I know I have the usual forms to fill out but what else does this entail?"

"After I see what you're eligible to adopt, if you don't have a preferred choice of pokemon I'll ask you a few questions to try to narrow down some choices I feel would be a good match. If none of the ones here are a good pairing we can check the centers' databases for open adoptions. Other than that, you can use the time to ask me any questions you may have regarding your partner or travel. It's a simple process really."

I gave a nod as he cracked open my file and sifted through the papers until he found my high school transcript. Knowing there were a couple pages of teachers' comments alone for him to go over, I turned my head to look over the room again but ended up not really focusing on anything. I honestly didn't know what to pick for my starter. I'd never been one to play favorites and knew any properly raised pokemon was equal to another, but I thought when I saw my choices one would pop out at me as the obvious decision for a companion. Well, to be honest one had but considering she hadn't enjoyed the company of a single trainer in nearly a year I knew that wasn't an option. I'd love to care for her but I needed to be realistic. The lights flickered again. On second thought, I needed to be realistic and safe. Wait... did I hear a zipper?

I looked down over my shoulder to see the object of my thoughts half-inside my bag rummaging through it. She apparently found what she wanted after having dug through to discover the couple oran I'd placed at the bottom. And then she noticed I was watching her and she froze looking at me. I laughed at the absurdity of it and smiled down at her.

"There's a couple more at the bottom if you'd like them. I don't mind if you have them as long as you could pass the rest around to the others."

She stared for a second before she gave a small nod, held on to the oran berry with her mouth, picked up my bag and walked over towards the center of the room.

That's when I heard Prof. Birch.

"I'll just need you to fill out these pages and she's yours."

I looked at him and blinked.

"...huh?"


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't have heard what I thought I just did because it was too good to be true. Me having a ralts for a starter? You couldn't believe how lucky you'd have to be or the prestige you'd have to hold to make that come true for someone! The professor had to be teasing me. Then again he didn't seem like the type who would joke about something like an adoption, so this had to have been a test. Oh Mew above, how was I supposed to answer this?!

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Is there something wrong? From what I saw a couple minutes ago, I thought you'd be jumping out of your chair in joy."

"I just don't understand. There hasn't been a single qualified trainer for her in almost a year. I've been here for ten minutes. Why me?"

"Is it really so surprising? You have exemplary grades even for a straight-through senior. A couple of your teachers wished they could keep you even if it was only to use you as an example. Your battle theory teacher praised your versatility and marveled at the answers you'd put on your tests. You can't get much more versatile than a psychic-type. The fact Clara even approached you without you being tossed against a wall puts you as the best choice I've seen so far. If you'd look at her now you'll see what sealed the deal to me.

I did as he asked and looked towards where I'd seen her walk off to see the roomful of pokemon gathered around Clara to accept a berry or two she had divided out. I'm glad I thought to take that stop at the market now. It seemed like they all enjoyed the berries they had received. I still didn't get his point though.

"How does me turning your lab into a cafeteria allow me to train a ralts?"

He chuckled but answered me seriously. "She followed your order. You've practically already begun your job."

I went wide-eyed. "Whoa, I didn't order her. I was trying to make sure everyone had some."

"You can call it whatever you'd like, but the fact is you suggested something she could do and she's doing it. That's a trainer-pokemon relationship. Besides, she needs someone capable of truly bringing out her full potential and I believe you're the person who can make that happen. Are you trying to make a point to not have her as your starter?"

I rapidly shook my head and held my hands up. "No, no, no, no, no! Never in a million years would I turn something like this down. I thought you were testing me or something."

He grinned. "That's one of the most common misconceptions a new trainer will have when they start. It's not the people you'll come across that ultimately test you. It's the pokemon whose lives you impact that truly define your character. You passed this room's test the moment she walked off with your berries. You probably won't see it as such until some time into your travels, but it's the moments like this that make you the person you'll be in the future. It's the entire reason why every single child has to go through the trip carrying a pokemon. It's the modern rite of adulthood."

I had always thought I was slightly intelligent but this moment taught me what true wisdom sounded like. Professor Birch was a very wise man underneath his quirks.

He called over to her. "Clara, could you come over here for a minute? I have someone I'd like you to meet," he chuckled, "well, properly this time."

She had finished handing out the berries from the bag already and was working on finishing the last oran she had. She gave one of her slight nods and began to shuffle over towards us while finishing her berry, her path set towards the professor more than towards me. He picked her up and set her on his lap, the top half of her body visible above the table.

"Clara, you know how I've told you that one day someone would come here who would take care of you to travel far outside? This is Jason and I know he would take very good care of you. Why don't you go over and say hello?"

She swallowed her last mouthful and looked me over hesitantly before climbing up onto the table and walking over to me. I was once again looking into those deep-red eyes. I felt as though I needed to break the ice so I slowly held out my hand and hoped I wasn't trembling enough to be noted for it.

"Hi Clara."

She looked at my hand for a couple moments before reaching out to it with both of her hands, then pressed it to her forehead, her silky hair brushing against my knuckles. Oh Mew, another test. She's going to feel how nervous I am. I'm blowing my chance. Why did I have to find out now that I did play favorites? I... I feel tapping. She was looking up at me and gently tapping my hand, as if to calm me down. Taking the opportunity presented to me, I took a deep breath and calmed my racing heart before addressing her.

"Thank you. I needed that." She gave me a nod and spoke for the first time.

"Ralts."

The professor smiled. "So what do you think? Would you like to go with him?"

She looked up at him for a couple seconds before motioning at the tabletop.

"You'll always have a home here and if things don't work out you'll be welcome to come back." And that's when I paled before the veiled look of death he was giving me. It was like a father in regards to his daughter. "Isn't that right, Jason?" I held up my hands and waved them.

"O-of course, what she says goes. Heheh..." As soon as it came, it left, and the professor went back to being bubbly.

"Great! Then what do you say Clara? Ready to see the world?"

She looked back at me with her one hand touched up near her mouth for a moment and then back towards the professor. That road I was talking about that I'd get to when I got there? Well, this was the intersection and I was praying I made it through safely. Please say yes, please say yes...

She looked up at the professor and gave a tiny nod.

Yes! She likes me a little!

"Jason, I doubt it's possible, but do try not to suffocate her with joy on your first day," he laughed, "it wouldn't be a good mark on your record."

I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. "Sorry, got excited."

"No worries, everyone should be excited to travel. I'll just need you to fill those two pages out with your general information and then we can head to the second floor for your pokedex and supplies. I'll go grab her ball in the back."

He handed me a pen from his front lab coat pocket then walked back to the office. I clicked the top and went to work. They were pretty easy sections to fill out. The usual things, such as personal information like my name, mailing address, and then things like emergency contacts and personal aspirations. I loved that I could write down 'Ralts' for my choice of starter. All the while Clara watched me scribble down my answers from her spot on the table. At least one of us was getting some amusement out of this. I started the second page.

"Be glad that you don't have to do this. It's evil."

She tilted her head to the side looking at me with her hand over her mouth.

"Most of the things for order with humans involve paper and wrist cramps." I rubbed my wrist just thinking about the finals I had last week. The professor decided this was the time to show up laughing.

"You wouldn't last a day in my shoes then. I swear there's a forest with my name inked all over it somewhere."

I could only grin and shake my head as I put down the pen upon completion. "I can't even argue those points." I handed him the completed forms and pen and stood up with with a stretch.

He gave them a quick look-over and nodded to himself. "Alright, just one more step and you'll be free to go unless you have any questions you'd like to ask me.

I shook my head. "The only part I was worried about is taken care of. I think I'm ready." I turned to Clara and was at a loss as to how to approach this. "Um.. do you mind if I carry you?"

She looked up at me for a moment then pointed at my shoulder and held out her arms. I gently lifted her up, taking in the unique feeling of her dress, and sat her on my left shoulder. This wouldn't be hard to get used to, she barely weighed me down. She looked comfortable too. I thought I saw the faintest hint of a smile on the professor as he turned to open the first set of doors, calling to everyone behind him.

"Stay good you all. You'll have your dinner shortly if you haven't already spoiled your appetite with dessert." He gave me an amused glance.

"I expected to be leaving with some of the berries, honest."

"Ha, no harm done. They might even be more cooperative for some time."

The first doors closed behind us and he opened the second set, the both of us entering the hallway and taking a right down towards the elevator. My passenger enjoying the sights out of the windows to the left. The short walk later and we were entering the elevator and heading to the second floor. Clara clung to me once we started down though I couldn't tell if it was because she was afraid or the sudden feeling of vertigo got to her. It didn't last long though and the elevator doors opened to the second floor.

Unlike the other two floors, this one seemed more medically attuned as there was another lobby style entrance with a receptionist's counter and frosted glass doors that led to what I imagined were the two hallways for the perimeter. The professor walked up to the counter and handed the papers to the assistant.

"I have a senior needing the starting supplies and his pokedex. I think you'll be surprised, we have a special case today."

The long, brown-haired woman raised an eyebrow as she looked over at me then gave a wide smile. "Do my eyes deceive me or is that Miss Clara? I'm surprised Boss. I thought we were fated to have a gardevoir living with us with the new trainers we've been seeing. I'm glad to see one made the cut. Come on up here hon and I'll get you ready to go. She's been cooped up here for too long as it is."

I walked up to the counter and it looked like the professor was ready to give me some parting words.

"Your pokedex will have my contact information as well as the number to the trainer registered to her parents. They do like to visit her from time to time so don't be surprised if you get a call or they pop in on you. Her mother is quite a skilled teleporter." He took her pokeball out of his pocket and clasped it into my hands. "She's yours now. Do try to give me an update from time to time. I'm curious to see where you two end up."

I returned his smile as I placed the ball into my pocket and nodded. "I will."

"I guess this is it then. Leslie here will get you outfitted and then you can head out. It's been a pleasure meeting and the best of luck to you, Mr. Alejandro." He held out his hand.

I shook it. "Thanks for this opportunity professor."

He smiled and gave a small wave as he headed back into the elevator. "Keep him in line, Clara. Remember, he said what you say goes." He gave her a wink as the doors closed. I had a bad feeling those words would be used against me at some point.

I heard a laugh behind me. "That's the worst privilege a man can offer a woman, hon."

I turned back around to the counter and sighed. "I'm seeing that now but I was receiving a death glare at the time. Survival was on my mind."

"I can imagine that. The closest she was with a person was with the boss. He saw something special in you to let her go."

"Heh, I hope I can live up to whatever it is. I'm honored to have been given the chance."

She smiled at me. "If the professor has placed his faith in you, there isn't a doubt in my mind you'll do fine." She finished punching my information into the computer and stood up to head into the back. When the door swung open it looked like a large storage room. "Just a moment and I'll be back with everything for you."

I nodded as she headed back and turned to look at my passenger. She was simply looking around the office and taking in the sights. Her eyes were particularly fixated on a poster of the berries that grew in the region. She looked at me and pointed over towards it. I chuckled and smiled.

"Didn't have your fill? We'll drop by the market on our way out of town and you can show me which you'd like, okay? They have a really good variety."

She nodded and smiled. "Ral!"

The assistant came back from storage holding a stuffed backpack. The thing was huge, it almost looked like a hiker's pack. I think she amused herself by getting me a white and green one to match my little partner.

"There, now you two are a perfect pair!" She handed me the pack over the counter. "Everything you need to start out is in there. There's a list on the top with an inventory list. There's even something special in there for the little lady." She winked at Clara and picked up the pokedex on the counter, which was also white with smooth green accents, and undid the link from the computer to hand it to me. "The pokedex will function as your identification as well as offer you the basic information you will need during your journey."

"You enjoyed giving me these colors, didn't you?" I slipped the pokedex into my other pocket.

She grinned. "Can't say I didn't but they were held special for whomever was to leave with Miss Clara. It makes you look like a true duo, hon."

"Heh, I suppose you're right. Thanks for all of this, Leslie." I slung the backpack over my shoulder and suppressed a wince. Did they stuff a whole tent in here?

"It's my job, hon. Good luck, you two. I'll be rooting for ya!"

I shook my head and smiled as I headed towards the elevator. I hadn't left the lab and I already had my first fan. I waved goodbye as I pressed the button for the ground floor and the doors closed. Clara once again steadied herself by holding around my neck as we traveled downward. With our last ping, we headed out into the hallway and walked down it into the front lobby. I gave a small wave and laughed at the sudden look of shock on the assistant's face. I guess he didn't expect anyone to ever leave with her either.

With a slight whoosh the automatic doors opened for us and allowed the sun to bask down upon us wholeheartedly. And it was with that next step our journey had officially begun.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **This is the only author's note I'll be placing in this story until the very end. I'll be keeping my profile updated with any information pertaining to my stories or otherwise. So here's chapter three, enjoy!

* * *

When you're younger you have this feeling about birthdays like you'll suddenly be more grown up once yours comes. When I was younger I had that same feeling about becoming a trainer. Just like maturity had come to prove the first false, the only thing I could place as feeling different was the ralts on my shoulder and the backpack strapped to me. I had new responsibilities on my shoulders, quite literally even, but I was still the same person with the same quirks. I sighed a breath of relief realizing I survived orientation. And then I realized I had let it go too soon because the preteen from before was running up to me from where he had been standing near the bike rack. The only thing I could think was 'disaster incoming'.

"How did you manage to get her?! The professor said no one could have her!"

As I came to understand his yelling was in surprise instead of anger, Clara was trying to hide in my hair from the random stranger suddenly too close for comfort and too loud for safety. The last thing I needed was for her to feel the need to teleport off. I held a finger up to my lips.

"Shh! I just got her outside, alright? She's still adjusting to being with me."

At least he looked a little embarrassed and quieted down. "How'd you get her?"

I stroked the back of Clara's hair to try to help her calm down as I explained. "It wasn't that no one could have her. He said that no one was 'qualified' to have her. Somehow I managed to meet the requirements for starting off with her. All I can say is that I did well in school."

"Ugh, really? No thanks."

Clara seemed to have calmed down some as now she was warily looking at the child. Speaking of which...

"You know, I never did get your name."

"Oh, that's right. I'm Simon Langford from here in Littleroot." He held out his hand.

I shook it and replied. "Jason Alejandro of Rustboro and this is Clara. Would you like to say hello?"

The little lady on my shoulder gave a tiny wave. "Ral."

He gave her a smile. "Hi Clara! Man, you're so lucky, except for the waiting part."

I slightly shrugged my right shoulder as to not disturb my passenger but still respond. "If I wouldn't have taken the route I did I doubt I'd have been able to have her. Right now all I can say is I think it was worth it." I gave her a smile and tickled her. "Isn't that right, missy?" She giggled and flailed slightly until I stopped, to which she poked me on the nose. "Okay, I deserved that."

Simon chuckled at our little display. "Oh, I have an idea! Why don't you come over to my place for dinner? My parents would never believe I met someone with a ralts, especially one as their starter."

I rubbed my chin. "Well, I had hoped to make it to at least Petalburg by sunset, but I suppose I could settle with spending the night in Oldale. What do you think, Clara? Would you mind another little meet and greet?"

She tapped her hand over her mouth to think then tapped her stomach. I chuckled.

"Yes, we'll still be going to the market for you. I never forget a promise."

She smiled and nodded. "Ralts!"

"Alright Simon, it's alright with the missus. Are you sure your parents won't mind?"

"I think my mom would lecture me about offering hospitality to people. Please come, I don't want to have to stay here even longer!" He held his hands together pleading.

"I'll just have to grab my bike and we can go. You don't have to beg."

"Thank you!"

"It's not a problem. It's hard to turn down a free meal."

I walked over and walked my bike down the path to be fair to Simon. We walked in relative silence for a couple blocks. It was a welcome reprieve to be honest. It gave me a bit of time to absorb that, yes, I had finally started my journey. Of all the starters I could've had though, I never would've expected a ralts. I was going to have to find a way to modify the training regimen I wanted to put into practice. The only one in the ralts line who could handle heavy physical labor was a gallade and only males could become one. Looks like I'd have to put my mind to use in more than one way.

Teleport accuracy was going to be one of the essentials. It was best to get that down while she was young. I was going to need to visit a library for that one though. The science behind it was only slightly touched upon in one of my classes because it was difficult to understand. Also, from what I was hearing off of the professor, Clara also had a lot of push with her psychic powers. Control would have to be first and foremost.

I startled as I was tapped on my nose by my little passenger. I looked over to see her with her head tilted and looking at me with curiosity. I smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Just thinking again. No worries."

She straightened out her hair with a smile then shook her head before pointing in front of me. It was a sign with a picture of pecha and cheri berries sitting in front of the market I had shopped at earlier.

"Ah, we're already here. Simon, I'll be just a couple minutes. I have a promise to keep."

I think he half-caught what I had said to him as he gave me a small wave and headed over to another boy walking across the street. I exhaled and shook my head as I pulled the door open with the chimecho bell once again marking my entrance. The market was much busier than before, like there was a community dinner rush. The girl from before was still behind the counter swiftly moving her customers through the line. A small gasp broke my spaced-out concentration as I turned my head to see Clara with her mouth slightly agape as she took in the sights. This little scene of innocence brought a smile to my face.

"Why don't you point out where you'd like to go? Pick out anything you want."

I saw her face light up before shy lightly bounced on my shoulder and repeatedly pointed twoards the blue berries.

"Right away, Miss Clara."

She stopped her bouncing and giggled as I walked over for her. I watched as her eyes scanned over the selection and felt her tense as she looked upon the basket of oran berries. As expected the tiny hand pointed in their direction. I grabbed one of the small produce bags and a twist tie and popped six of the blue berries into the bag.

"That's a half-dozen of delicious for the missus and," I picked up one of the very few round, yellow berries, "a rare treat for the both of us."

Suddenly my head was being hugged. "Ralts!"

I chuckle and gave a one-handed hug back. "You're welcome. Anything else you'd like?"

She tapped her hand over her mouth and then pointed over towards another basket.

"You want a couple nanab?"

The response given was a shrug.

"Ah right, I forgot, us humans and our silly language."

The response given was a tongue sticking out at me. I responded by sticking out my tongue back at her. I grabbed another bag and tie and placed a pair of nanab inside then tied them off.

"Let's go surprise someone, shall we?"

We headed back towards the register and I was grateful the line was all but gone. I was in line just as the last customer was leaving.

"Have a nice evening, sir!" She turned to look towards me and her eyes lit up. "Aww, and who's this little cutie?"

I smirked. "I'm Jason. I was in here earlier."

She folded her hands onto her hips. "You know who I meant."

"I know, I know. This here little lady is my first partner, Clara."

"Hi Clara, I'm Amelia!"

Clara waved at her. "Ral."

Amelia smiled at the both of us. "I love the matching backpack. You must have made quite an impression to get paired up with her."

"Heh, you sell good fruit and Professor Birch saw something in me that he didn't see in a year's worth of beginners."

"He's always been a good judge of character. I can see which berry went over well." She began to ring up the two bags I placed on the counter.

"Only the best of my princess."

Amelia and Clara both smiled at that. Amelia pointed towards Clara's head. "All she needs is a tiara and you'd be called her chauffeur."

I laughed at the thought. "It would probably be too much to ask for a tip, right?"

She laughed back. "I suppose that depends. Where are you and her majesty planning to go?"

I gestured towards the front of the store. "You see the younger, blond haired kid outside? He was in the lab's lobby for paperwork and was amazed that I was just starting off my journey. He stuck around outside to see who my starter was and about had a heart attack. So I've been invited to dinner so he can show me off to his parents."

"Well, if you get her there in a timely fashion she might allow you to join her for dinner."

Clara folded her arms and nodded. "Ral, Ralts."

I slightly bowed. "Of course your majesty."

We shared a laugh. A customer walked in line behind me. I took my bags from her.

"Looks like I should let you get back to your work."

She held up a finger. "Just a sec." She grabbed my receipt and a pen. After a few seconds of scribbling she handed me the slip of paper.

"Thanks for the chat, Jason. Have a nice dinner." She smiled and gave a small wave.

I blinked but waved back and turned to leave. "You have a good evening, Amelia."

One door and bell chime later and I was back to my bike and an impatient looking Simon.

"You said it would only take a couple minutes."

I scratched at the back of my head. "Sorry, you weren't the only one impressed with the princess here."

It was then that he pointed at the receipt still in my hand with the bags. "What's with the writing?"

"Oh, that's right." I flipped the receipt over to find a contact number and the small bit of writing, 'Call me something, Prince.'.

"I thought you were getting berries, not a girlfriend."

"I suppose I saved time and did both."

"You didn't save any time. Come on! We have to go!"

I had a thought and grinned at him. "I have an idea to make up the time."

He looked at me confused. "What's that?"

"Hop on the front of my bike and point which way to go."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"It can be but I've had plenty of practice over the years. Hop on."

He thought about it for just a second before relenting. I had him balance on the small pegs on my rims and lean back to use the frame as a support.

"Which way to your place?"

"Two blocks further down Main Street then a left onto Sixth and it'll be on the fourth block down on the right."

"Two down, a left, four down on the right. Got it."

I placed the berry bags and receipt in the trunk and hopped on to kick back the kickstand. "Clara, if you could hug my neck and I need both of you to hang on. I'll make this quick."

I took off slowly to make sure everyone was balanced then picked up speed. My parents told me they chose Hoenn to settle down in for the climate and hospitality. I've felt the first all of my life and I was hoping this would be another example of the second. I had invited a friend over for dinner without telling my mom once. Never again had I forgotten to call ahead. The last thing I wanted to do was hold up the Langford's dinner.

Clara strangled me for the first block of the ride. It doesn't sound that bad when I put it like that but a block in Littleroot seemed to be about the size of two blocks in Rustboro. People had lawns with their homes here. Once she got used to it though she started to enjoy it. The wind against our faces was blowing the hair out from in front of her eyes and allowed me to see the twinkle sparkling within them.

I will admit, the left turn was a little difficult to make. I had practice under my belt but it had been a couple years since I had cycled regularly let alone with a passenger. Turning with two additions was new. The rest of the trip remained quiet up until we were approaching Simon's house.

He pointed ahead. "The green one there."

I nodded and slowly turned up the driveway spotting a middle-aged man who I assumed to be his father sitting on the front porch. I parked my bike and let Simon off next to their car. Most people outside the major cities had vehicles but only used them for long-distance travel. We phased out gasoline years ago but most people wanted to be closer to nature.

Noticing Simon heading to the front, I looked towards Clara and snorted in amusement. I opened up my trunk and grabbed the berry bags. "You might want to fix your hair."

Seemingly distracted by watching me it took a second for what I said to register with her. I watched her look up and frown. Her hand patted at and tried to straighten out her tangled locks with her tongue sticking out in concentration. I felt the shockwave before I saw it. Psychic power flowed off of her as her hair stood out on end before both fell back to normal.

"Ralts!" she cheered at her now pristine hair.

I patted my head and realized that she had accidentally given me her problem.

"I don't suppose you could teach me that trick, right?"

She looked over at me embarrassed then went to work patting down my hair. Her face once again scrunched in concentration.


End file.
